


Ylgr and Veronica's McDonald's Endeavor

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, F/F, Modern AU, Veronica is unhinged probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh this is a mess
Relationships: Veronica/Ylgr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ylgr and Veronica's McDonald's Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. I am not confident at all in my writing abilities so I only share the joke stuff

Ylgr held Veronica’s hand tightly in her own as they walked alongside a busy road together. The two had spent the day out and about, and they were making their way to a nearby bus stop to return home. Though, something else caught Ylgr’s attention. Her light purple eyes lit up upon seeing it... those glorious golden arches. Could it be..? To her, it practically looked like heaven. She started to tug on the other girl’s sleeve.

“Veronica! Vonnie! Can we get McDonald’s? Can we, can we?” She whined slightly with a quickened tone, bouncing up and down.

As much as Veronica wanted to act as the mature one and tell her they had other things to eat, she couldn't help but be enticed by the idea. The food she usually ate was so boring. This could be refreshing, actually… “Well, um… I suppose we have a little time to spare. I have some money left, it should be enough. Very well, let's go.” She sighed, gripping her hand tighter and leading her across the road to that divine restaurant.

“Oh, thank you so much, Vonnie..!” Ylgr was almost squealing with enthusiasm. She smiled widely as they entered the establishment, feeling a cool breeze hit her face when the door swung open. With confidence, she rushed to the counter and spoke to the employee. “I want… chicken nuggies!”

The person behind the counter just blinked a couple of times. Where were this kid’s parents?  
“Um, sure… how many?”

“The biggest amount you have!” She responded ecstatically. Veronica just sat at a table and watched. She never thought she would ever see somebody so excited to be in a fast-food restaurant. Once the order was placed, Ylgr scurried back to their seats, still absolutely thrilled. “Um, can I go to the play place now?”

Her far less emotional friend simply sighed to her and patted the seat beside her as a request to sit. “You know we do not have the time for that… we'll need to get your food once it's prepared and then eat on the bus.” Upon seeing her begin to pout, she quickly added an attempted reassurance. “Please, don't be upset. I have no control over this… I'll play with you lots at home. Understood..?”

“Oh, fine… I get to choose what we play, though!” Her usual smile came back shortly after, as Veronica gently pet her head. Anything to make her happy, she reckoned. 

A few minutes passed, and the food still wasn't ready. At this point, Veronica walked up to the counter to inquire about it. She didn't think chicken nuggets would take too long to be prepared. It's not like they're fresh. The cashier only replied they would be done in a minute or so— fine, that's acceptable. They waited far longer following that, and still no mention of their order. Ylgr didn't seem to mind waiting, her companion, on the other hand, was pretty much set off by this. Something in her just snapped. She was sick and tired of all this. Without any conscious thought of it, she approached the man who was supposed to be serving them, and began to loudly and angrily reprimand him. How DARE they make her precious little snowball wait? They had places to be, and they SAID it wouldn't be long. Her rant was long and drawn-out, she wasn’t going to stop until they were served.  
Ylgr just watched this chaos unfold, a bit shocked. Though, maybe she shouldn't be surprised… she always knew Veronica had an incredibly short temper from the day they met. That didn't matter too much though since they promptly got their nuggets and left— not without hurling a couple more insults at them, however.

Veronica was holding her more protectively as they walked now, glancing at her every few seconds or so. “Is something wrong, dear..?” She asked quietly, seeing the bewilderment on her face.

Ylgr was idly nibbling on a chimken nuggy. “Um… you're all scary when you yell like that.” Her voice was a little shaky.

“M-my apologies… but they deserved that, you know..! That man was just slacking. Useless and pathetic.” She kind of just stared into her eyes, never being one to admit fault. Even if she was very much in the wrong.

“It’s still mean! I thought you said you would stop that.” A light pout formed on Ylgr’s face. “Whatever, you don’t get it. Um, here, want one? Maybe you’ll feel better.” She placed one of the nuggets into Veronica’s hand. Veronica looked at it for a few seconds and took a tiny bite. It barely even tasted like real chicken. This is what she was so excited about? Was this stuff truly worth verbally abusing someone over?

“Wow, this is… great…” Her tone made it obvious that it was not great. “Certainly worth everything that took place back there…” 

“See? You obviously don't even like it! You don't have any reason to yell at random people, and-” Before Ylgr could elaborate any more, her friend promptly placed a hand over her mouth.

“Hush. I don't need you to lecture me right now.” She sighed and turned her gaze back upwards, where a bus sign could now be seen. “Oh... we've arrived already? I wonder if they have already left. That is… fine. We can call your brother if we need to, right?” 

“Mm-hmm. Wouldn’t hurt to wait though, right?” The other girl asked as she dragged her to the bench. Veronica followed closely behind, sitting alongside her and holding her in her arms. All was calm with them, for once. That is, until Ylgr looked back into her bag of food and uttered the words that would immediately make Veronica livid once more, even more so than before. Almost enough to make her storm back into that damned restaurant and give them another piece of her mind. As the dreaded phrase left her lips, she visibly seemed to go feral.  
“...Aw, they forgot my dipping sauce.”


End file.
